


Animal | Iwaoi

by sunnyshouyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay Sex, Government Agencies, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Rough Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, oikawa gets abducted, unexpected love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyshouyo/pseuds/sunnyshouyo
Summary: Oikawa was on a most wanted list by many gangs... but eventually one catches him and takes him, refusing to give him back to the world so he can become their weapon.listen to animal by chase holfelder if you want a song to go with this.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	1. The beginning

Oikawa wasn't expecting it, he was only walking down the sidewalk, trying to keep a low profile until everything went black. At first he thought he was dead, but he realised he could still hear, he tried fighting. He could feel a strong pair of arms around him... they weren't familiar. Oikawa knew he was in danger, but he couldn't do anything about it. He squirmed, trying to escape the tight grasp of the people holding him. He had no clue what was going on. "Stop moving you bastard." A deep voice said, as Oikawa was being shoved into what felt like a car, He heard the doors slam, he still couldn't see. He felt both of his arms being held onto. "Have you got him?" he heard another voice say, across what sounded like a phone. "Yes, we do, we're bringing him back now." The deep voice said back, Oikawa was getting shivers down his spine. He remained silent, he felt the tears run from his brown eyes, he didn't know what to do. Eventually Oikawa heard the car pull up somewhere and then the next thing he knew, he was being pulled out of the car forcefully. "Don't try and run. You will get shot." the deep voice murmured. Oikawa shuddered. He didn't have a clue where he was until he had the bag over his head removed and he was forced to his knees by the people who took him.

"Oikawa Tooru... We've been looking for you." A man with the same voice as he heard over the phone on. He could see everyones faces, he looked panicked. The man was sat on a large chair he had jet black hair with a smug expression, with a boy who looked as if he had bleached his hair perched on his lap, "Ushikawa's going to love this..." The man grinned, looking at Oikawa as if he was a piece of meat. "Good work boys... My names Kuroo... this is Kenma." The man continued, pointing to the boy on his lap. "You're thinking, why am I here... and the answer is, we needed you Oikawa~. After seeing your skills we needed to make you our weapon~" Kuroo grinned, lifting Kenma off of his lap and walking over to him. "You try and leave? You'll be killed so don't." He said, picking up Oikawa's chin and smirking, "You're ours now..." Kuroo grinned. Oikawa noticed Kenma in the background getting incredibly huffy. "Iwaizumi? Get him ready." Kuroo said to the man holding Oikawa down... Iwaizumi was tanned and muscular and looked as if he could wipe out Oikawa without even thinking about it. Iwaizumi nodded and forced Oikawa up. "You'll be staying with me. You'll do what we say and I'll explain the rest soon." Iwaizumi whispered into the boy's ear. Oikawa nodded and reluctantly agreed to go with him. They reached Iwaizumi's room, it pretty much looked like a fitness suite, weights.. a punching bag. Iwaizumi forced Oikawa down onto his bed, sitting him down and letting go. "Were you brung here like me?" Oikawa instantly asked, looking the man in the eye. "We all were. We were all scouted by someone called Ushikawa, he was looking for elites." Iwaizumi explained, "Just do what they say. Don't fight against them and you'll be fine. If you do escape, they'll instantly find you again and kill you." The man looked at him. "Who's Kenma?" Oikawa continued asking questions, "He's Kuroo's fuck toy, just don't act shocked, its quite common around this area." Iwaizumi smirked, Oikawa being more shocked over the fact that Kenma, who only reached about 5'5 roughly and fitted every description of twink out there, was some sort of military elitist. "Kenma is a lot more scary than he looks and can take you down instantly, I know what you're thinking, there's no possible way but I've seen it happen." Iwaizumi snickered, "Oh and watch your back, they'll eat you alive. Well, you're stuck with me for the rest of your life, pretty boy so you might as well introduce yourself to me while we're here. I'll go first, I'm Iwaizumi Hajime, I came here three years ago and my identity has pretty much been erased to the outside world. Yours will too, the government will take care of it." Oikawa sat in disbelief, surely this isn't real. He goes out once this entire week for milk pudding and then now he's in a secret government elitist squad.

"I'm Oikawa and I don't know whats happening."


	2. A new start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa and iwaizumi bond.  
> new characters introduced.

"I'm Oikawa Tooru and I have no idea what's happening."

Iwaizumi smirked, "You'll get used to it." Oikawa turned over to face Iwaizumi. "I miss my mom already, will she remember me?" Oikawa asked, Iwaizumi went silent. He missed his Mom so much. "Your Mom can visit you, but she'll be ordered not to speak a word by them." Iwaizumi sighed, His mother died when he was 14, which caused him to feel weird anytime someone brought up having a Mom, mainly because it had been so long since his mom was around. "Great." Oikawa slightly smiled to himself, Iwaizumi reached under his bed, "You want a drink?" He asked Oikawa, who nodded. "I have beer, cola, or Malibu and cola mixed." Iwaizumi continued, "You're allowed alcohol?" Oikawa questioned, his face kind of scrunching up, the best new's he probably heard all day. "Yeah, only off missions though." 

After a lengthy silence Oikawa chimed up, "So you know Kenma and Kuroo... are they...?" 

"Are they what? Gay? Yes, ." Iwaizumi cut him off in a way, "To be honest I did think Kenma was a girl at first but learnt very quickly, why are you asking?" Iwaizumi continued, taking a swig of the bottle in his hand. "I was just wondering... I didn't know if I was going to be sexually deprived for the rest of my life that's all." Oikawa sighed, looking up at the ceiling. Iwaizumi misheard, "You're going to be sexually deprived for the rest of your life? Damn okay" Iwaizumi teased, "I said I thought that I'd be. My worst nightmare is being kept hostage with an entire group of straight men damn." Oikawa burst out laughing. "Good. I'll be honest, I'm lucky to be your roommate, I know certain others would take you in a second." He grinned, eyeing the chocolate haired boy up. He'd be lying if he didn't think the loser was stunning, he was toned, sharp facial features, Iwaizumi felt a slight burn in the pit of his stomach thinking about him. He seemed kinda bratty... or so he'd heard. 

-

The next day came around fast. It was the first day Oikawa officially had the pleasure of meeting the rest of the group. Hanamaki and Mastukawa are two individuals who stuck out the most. "Excited for your first day of training?" Hanamaki teased, patting Oikawa's back as he took a spoonful of cornflakes.

Oikawa wasn't sure if he was ready for whatever the world was going to throw at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ITS SO SHORT i hope everyone is safe from the virus and is keeping healthy <3 thank u for the support i didnt think i was good at writing lmaoo

**Author's Note:**

> LOLLLLL its like 2am and i was like good idea time lets right a fanfiction
> 
> ill try and update this if thats what people want :)


End file.
